Past Tragedy
by MidnightsFantasy
Summary: Yami and Yugi are sent back 5000 years to Egypt. When a life threating evil is coming after them. Can Yami and Yugi stay alive while they're there? Or will their fate be in someone else's hand? First fic! Be nice!Complete.
1. A Strange Land

The sun rose in the amber sky as the dawn overlooked the city. A wonderful summer morning in Domino City.  
  
Best of all, it was the last day of school for the kids. The sun's rays glittered through Yugi's room. It was 6:30am. Yugi awoke  
  
to see Yami up as well.  
  
"Man, I hate mornings," Yugi said to Yami sleepily.   
  
"You shouldn't hate it because it was the last day. C'mon, let's get some breakfast."   
  
"But you're a spirit. You don't have to eat."   
  
"I know. But I like to enjoy it sometimes, too."  
  
Yugi just sighed and went down to the kitchen. Yugi made a bowl of cereal, brushed his teeth, put on his uniform, and went out the door.  
  
Yami sat at the table, never noticed by Yugi's grandpa, thinking about something. His thoughts were about the mellinnium puzzle. Something was  
  
going wrong with it. Every night, it would glow and Yami or Yugi didn't know why.  
  
When Yugi got to school, he saw Joey there. Joey was half asleep.  
  
"Hey Joey!"  
  
"!?!? Oh, hey Yug. Where ya been?"  
  
"I don't know. You look beat. What's gotten into you?'  
  
"Just tired. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. SERINITY KEEPS FLIRTN' WITH KAIBA ON DA PHONE!"  
  
"Gee, I guess it's driving you nuts huh? She'll move on. Mabye?"  
  
"Its not driving me nuts, its driving me-"  
  
"Last time I checked, dogs don't talk."  
  
"Kaiba! Stop callin' me dat! I hate it! Tell me, how come Serenity likes you?"  
  
"Calm down, Wheeler. She likes me for some reason, but I like her back. So, butt out!"  
  
After school was over and Kaiba and Joey were done with their dog fight, Yugi started to walk home. The sky was starting to darken.  
  
'Great. Rain is coming and I'm not even home yet. I hope it'll wait.'  
  
Unfortunatelly, the rain didn't wait. It was raining like cats and dogs. Yami was up in Yugi's bedroom when Yugi camein. Soaked to the bone   
  
adn shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Yugi! Let's get you out of these wet clothes!" Yami excalimed.  
  
After Yugi put on some dry clothes, He and Yami grabbed a cup of hot cocoa and went to bed. Around 1:15am, the puzzle started to glow,  
  
this time waking Yugi and Yami. The puzzle started to move.  
  
"What's happening, Yami!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"I don't know. It's never acted like this before!" Yami answered.  
  
Just then, Yami and Yugi disappeared in to the puzzle. Then the puzzle itself disappeared. Yami, Yugi, and the puzzle left no trace of  
  
where they went. Yami and Yugi got up and felt something soft beneath their feet.  
  
"Where are we?"   
  
"I don't know Yugi. But there is sand under our feet."  
  
"Sand!? But do you know where we are?"  
  
Yami was speechless. He had a sneeking suspicion where they were. But he didn't know what he was thinking was true. 


	2. An Old Woman's Warning

The darkness around them was starting to illuminate. In this strange land, there was a pyramid and a small village with a huge palace.  
  
Yugi and Yami started to walk into the village. There were a lot of people there. The peasants watch the two stride through the city.   
  
As they walked a little further through the populated village, when they saw an old woman approaching them from a darkened alley.  
  
She looked very poor and wore ragged clothes. The old woman started to talk to them.  
  
"My Pharaoh, it is rare that I see you walking through the village."  
  
Yami was stunned. Yugi just watched as the old woman kept speaking.  
  
"Why must you wander in this run down town your Majesty?"  
  
"My friend and I were sent here through the mellinnium puzzle."  
  
"Really? Well, I've never heard of this before. Sire, I beg to differ. But I must warn you, you should not be here.  
  
Some people are so envious of your power, that they are willing to murder you. Listen, go back to the palace.  
  
Anywhere is safer than here."  
  
"Who would try to kill me?"  
  
"Anyone your highness. But I know better than to murder you. Now, you have been warned. Go back to the palace now!  
  
Or you will meet your doom out here."  
  
With that, the woman vanished in the black alley. Yami and Yugi heeded her word and went to the palace. Now they were standing in  
  
front of the golden gates to the palace. As the gates opened, Yami and Yugi were feeling a little uneasy.   
  
"Yami? Do you remember any of this now?"  
  
"No. But I'm feeling verrrrrry uncomfortable right now. I'm not used to this."  
  
A woman with jet black hair and striking blue eyes approached them.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, where have you been? We have been looking all over for you."  
  
"I was in the city."  
  
"You do realize you were endangering yourself don't you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And may I ask who this is?" She said pointing to Yugi.  
  
"I'm Yugi. Yami bought me from a slave trader. And may I ask for your name?"  
  
"Indeed. My name is Ishizu. I am the Pharaoh's personal physicion and guard. Now, Sire I would like you to show Yugi  
  
around the palace."  
  
Yami and Yugi followed Ishizu to Yami's chambers. Inside, it was like a dream coming to life. A bed of silk sheets, gold jewelry,   
  
and a dark violet cape and white clothing.   
  
"I didn't even know this was all mine."  
  
"Wow, this is pretty cool."  
  
After awhile, Yami and Yugi decided that it was time to tour the rest of the palace. 


	3. The First Attack

As they strided through the palace, servants waited on them hand and foot. Yami denied everyone's offer.  
  
He did not feel that he needed help with anything. In fact, he wasn't really used to this. He hasn't experienced  
  
this for 5000 years. Ishizu ran up to Yami.  
  
"Sire, would you like me to ride your stallion for you today?"  
  
"No, that's alright. We'll just take a ride through the courtyard."  
  
"As you wish. Shall I get him ready for you then?"  
  
"Sure. Get one ready for Yugi too."  
  
"On my way, your Majesty."  
  
About 15 minutes later, the two stallions were ready to be rode. Talin was Yami's grey stallion.  
  
This Egyptian Arabian had striking features. The body looked well fed and nourished. The coat was as soft  
  
as silk and his personality was that of Pharaoh Yami himself. Ishnala was Yugi's chesnut stallion.  
  
This horse on the other hand was a Crabbet Arabian. Crabbet Arabians have a lean face like an Egyptian  
  
Arabian, but their face is not as curved. Ishnala loved to be rode and had a sweet personality.   
  
"I hope I remember how to ride a horse."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I haven't rode a horse in 5000 years."  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine."  
  
"Reaaly? How do you know I won't fall off?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Thanks, that really helps."  
  
So the two friend rode off into the courtyard, never expecting they were being stalked.  
  
The horses cantered through the soft,velvety sand. Seems Yami could ride a horse better than he  
  
thought.   
  
But, lurking in the shadows was a strange man who was following the two all day without  
  
being seen. He also had a horse. Shetan, the black stallion. This elegant Polish Arabian had a   
  
squarish face. Although this black horse was the fastest of them all. This horse could beat a   
  
Throughbred race horse. Unknown to Yami and Yugi, this stranger was planning a surprise attack.  
  
"Well, that was fun!"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think you could stay on for that long!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"It is to me."  
  
Just then Shetan and the stranger bounded out of the brush. The man was wearing a black  
  
outfit so he could not be seen. He drew his sowrd and lashed out at Yami.Yami's arm was cut and  
  
bleeding. The sudden attack frightened Talin, causing the horse to rear. Yami fell to the ground.   
  
Then some of the servants rushed put at Yami's painful scream. The man and Shetan  
  
darted out from the scene and left the courtyard.  
  
"Yami! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Yugi I'm alright. Ah..."  
  
"My Pharaoh, who has done this to you?" Ishizu asked very concerned.  
  
"I don't know. We couldn't see who it was but he was riding...a black...stallion."  
  
"Shetan. No horse could have fled the scene that quickly on horseback."  
  
Yami started to slip in and out of conciousness. Until the surroundings faded to a   
  
black oblivian. Never knowing that this, was just the beginning. 


	4. Recovery

Yami was immediately carried to his bed chambers. Yami was unconcious. After 20 minutes,  
Yugi was allowed to see him. When Ishizu saw Yugi enter, see could see the pain in his eyes.  
Yugi slowly walked over to Yami. Yami was laying in bed, still unconcious from the attack and the fall from his horse. Yugi started to cry uncontrolably.  
  
"Why didn't the person attack me instead of him? He hasn't done anything wrong!"  
  
"Yugi, Yami will be alright. His injuries have beeen treated."  
  
Seeing that Yugi was still in distress, she tried again to calm Yugi. Though no matter what she said, no matter what she did, Yugi still could not get over about Yami.  
  
'He seems to really care about Yami. They are like brothers. One could not bear to be torn apart from the other.'  
  
"Yugi, it's ok. Yami will be fine. I promise."  
  
"How do you know for sure?"  
  
"My mother served Yami's father. He taught her that she had to trust and beleive that he would be ok and now it's time for you to do the same. Yami wouldn't give up on you so you can't give up on him."  
  
"Ishizu, I care about Yami a lot. I couldn't stand to lose him."  
  
"I know. Why don't you get some rest and come back in the morning."  
  
"No, Ishizu. I'll stay with Yami for the night."  
  
"As you wish. I'll see you and Yami in the morning. Good night Yugi."  
  
"Good night Ishizu."  
  
Ishizu left the room and went to bed to get some rest. Meanwhile, Yugi was sitting in a chair by Yami.  
Yugi could not stand to leave him. Yami was as still as the night itself. Yugi had stopped crying by now.  
Yami slowly moved around in his bed. About an hour later, Yami's eyes started to open. He looked over to see Yugi, asleep in a chair by the bed. Yami's head was spinning. The whole world seemed to rotate.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
Yugi was awoken by Yami's deep voice.  
  
"Yami? Are you ok?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried to death."  
  
Yugi got up and hugged Yami. Yami was a little shocked by Yugi's action, but he let it slide. Instead, he hugged Yugi back.  
  
"Yami..." Yugi said as they stopped hugging each other.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hope this never happens again."  
  
"Me too Yugi. Me too."  
  
But outside on Yami's balcony, was the man who had attacked them.  
  
'This is just the beginning for you and your friend, Pharaoh. I have a lot more in store for you.  
Just you wait.'  
  
The stranger lept off the balcony, jumped on his horse and rode off into the city.  
  
Attention All Readers&Reviewers:  
I will not be able to post Chapter 5 until Monday, August 9. I will be at a 3-Day horse show at KVHA.  
In Winfield, WV. See you all monday!  
  
ShatteredSoul56: Thanks for your help! I really appreciate it!  
  
ShatteredSoul56, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, & cwthewolf: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! 


	5. A Vicious Plan

The stranger flew off into the desert from the city. His horse, Shetan, was sweating furiously from the hot and the high temperatures. After an hour, the man halted his horse and tied it to a post that was stuck in the ground.  
There was a small campsite of men. The tents were set up everywhere. A follower approached the masked man.  
  
"Did you finish off the pharaoh?"  
  
"No. His horse threw him off then the servants came out of the palace. I didn't have any time to finish him off."  
  
The masked man took off the black turban that covered his face. His dark brown hair and triking navy blue eyes were revealed. Seto, was our attacker. The one who the old woman warned Yami and Yugi about.  
  
"If all goes according to plan, then the pharaoh will be dead in no time. We just have to think more strategicly."  
  
"Seto, who is it that he cares about the most?"  
  
"That little boy Yugi."  
  
"Then why don't you kidnap Yugi and when the pharaoh comes to find him, you kill him then."  
  
"Not a bad idea."  
  
"When should we go after him?"  
  
"Don't be ignorant. The pharaoh's not that stupid."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Let me think about it for a while and I'll let you know what I come up with.  
As of now, bathe and feed the horses."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
'How can we take the boy? We can't just barge in and take him because the pharaoh will just attack us. Then and ambush of servants and guards would take us down. Ecspecialy in the palace grounds. Wait, that's it! When the pharaoh and Yugi go for a ride in the city, we'll ambush them! We'll seperate them and while I keep the pharaoh busy, my followers will tkae the boy. Its full proff.'  
  
That night at dinner, Seto told the men his plan. They were going to attack tommorrow.  
After dinner, they all were getting a good nights rest for the ambush the next day. 


	6. Painful Ambush

As dawn approached, Seto and his followers were preparing a suprise attack on the pharaoh and Yugi. The horses were being saddled and bridled. Seto chose 15 riders to help him ambush the pharaoh.  
  
"Your days are limited, Yami. It won't be long until we come after your little friend Yugi."  
  
"Seto, the riders are ready. Should I send the spy out to watch the pharaoh and Yugi?"  
  
"She's already there. She's dressed as a commoner. Let's just hope the pharaoh doesn't know she is working with us."  
  
The follower left to ready his horse. Soon the sun was high in the sky. All 15 riders were ready to ambush Yami and kidnap Yugi.  
  
"The sun is high. Now it is time to launch our attack. Remember, while I distract the pharaoh, 5 of you will take Yugi. The other 10 riders, including me, will keep Yami occupied. We'll attack him with evrything we've got. Are you ready my followers?"  
  
"Yes Seto. We'll give it everything we've got!"  
  
"Good. Now, let's ride!"  
  
Then all 15 riders were off to the outskirts of the city. Horses running at top speed.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and Yugi had already awakened and at a bountiful breakfast.  
Since it was a nice day out, Yami and Yugi decided to ride through the city.  
Little did they know that a young, blonde haired woman was watching them. She kicked he horse and galloped off to tell Seto what Yami and Yugi were doing.  
  
"Mia, what is the pharaoh and yugi up to?"  
  
"Sir, they are preparing their horses for a ride in the city."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Ishizu."  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh."  
  
"Ready our horses for a ride through the city."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Soon, Yami and Yugi were on horseback and trotting through the city.  
Once they reached the outskirts of the city, Seto and his followers attacked.  
The riders seperated Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Yami! Where are you?!"  
  
"Yugi! I'm coming!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Just then, Seto drew his sword and sruck out at Yami. Yami screamed in pain as the sword sliced his already wounded arm. Then the 5 riders grabbed Yugi, pulled him off of his horse and tied him. His arms tied behind his back, a cloth around his mouth, and was lifted on a horse and taken into the desert.  
  
"Yugi! Where have you taken him?!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Then Seto jerked Yami off of his horse and cut his leg with the sharpened sword.  
The 10 riders jumped off of their horses. 2 of them twisted Yami's arms behind his back.  
3 of the followers held Yami to the ground. 2 of the people tied Yami's feet together.  
2 more riders held Yami's head to the desert sand. Seto, put away his sword and drew out his dager and held it against Yami's throat.  
  
"How does it feel Yami. To have someone you care about taken away from you?"  
  
Yami gave no reply.  
  
"Not going to talk? Well, I think I'll just leave you here."  
  
"I...will get...Yugi back. No...matter what...it takes!"  
  
"You're foolish! You'll never find him."  
  
Seto smirked as he took the dager from Yami's throat and stabbed him in the side.  
Yami cried in pain as the blade pierced his skin. Seto withdrew the dager and threw it on the ground. Yami was in tears because of the pain of his wounds and the pain in his heart. Knowing that Yugi was in danger.  
  
"Let us leave him here to die."  
  
With that said, Seto rode off with the other followers. Back at the palace Ishizu and another servant were walking in the palace grounds when they saw Talin and Ishnala return.  
But with no rider.  
  
"Ishizu! Where is the Pharaoh and Yugi?"  
  
"That's what I'm about to find out. Come, catch Talin and let's ride into the city to find Yami and Yugi."  
  
Ishizu and the servant mounted their horses to find Yami and Yugi. 


	7. Ishizu To The Rescue

Ishizu and the servants pushed their horses to their top speed. In a desperate attempt to find Yami and Yugi. As they galloped through the city, an old woman came out of a darkened alley.  
Ishizu and the servant halted their horses in front of the old woman.  
  
"Are you looking for the Pharaoh and the little boy?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know where they are?"  
  
"They were on the outskirts of the city the last time I saw them."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Then the woman went back into the shadows. The servant and Ishizu kicked the two arabians and set off torwards the outskirts of the city. Hoping to find Yami and Yugi. Then a figure lying on the ground was starting to appear.  
  
"Ishizu, who is that on the ground?"  
  
"I don't know. Wait, that's Yami!"  
  
"Yami?!"  
  
The two girls raced over to Yami. Yami was laying on the ground. Blood pouring from his wounds.  
The pain was constant. Tears were puring down his face. Ishizu jumped off her horse as did the other servant. Ishizu put her hand under Yami's head.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
Yami's deep violet eyes looked up at Ishizu.  
  
"Ishizu. Where's...Yugi? Has...he come...back?"  
  
"Come back? What happened?"  
  
"Yugi...and I were... riding through... the-the city. Then... we were...ambushed. They-they took.  
Yugi!"  
  
Tears were now streaming down Yami's face as his eyes were tightly shut, teeth clenched together, and his wound getting worse. Ishizu was heartbroken as Yami's cries were continuing.  
  
"Yami, it's ok. We'll find Yugi."  
  
"I-I'm just worried about him. I...can't take...it knowing...he's in...danger!"  
  
"Yami, please calm down. We'll find him don't you worry."  
  
Then the servants lifted Yami onto his horse as Ishizu held him. The other servant held onto Talin's reins adn lead him back to the palace. Ishizu laid Yami on his bed and started to treat his wounds. Yami painfully drifted off to sleep. 


	8. Mai's Good News

Seto finally reached the campsite where Yugi was taken. Seto saw one of his followers carry Yugi to a old concrete building. Seto gave an evil grin as Yugi's screams pierced the air. All of the followers were scrambling everywhere. Seto approached the guards at the building's entrence. The guards let Seto pass through to visit Yugi.  
  
"No! Let me out of here!"  
  
"Shut up you little runt."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Seto. The one who brought you here."  
  
"So that was your people who ambushed Yami and I."  
  
"Yes it was my group of followers and I. Pretty cunning huh? To seperate you and the pharaoh.  
For my plans to work, I needed you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Why you?! Because you and the pharaoh are so close together, that when he finds out where you are he'll come to save you. Then you know what I'm going to do?"  
  
"What are you going to do to Yami."  
  
"I'm going to kill him that's what!"  
  
"No! I won't let you!"  
  
"You can't do anything about it! From what I understand that he is too weak to stand up.  
Face it, when he comes he'll be weak. Too weak to fight. Then I'll kill him and I shall be pharaoh!"(A.N. I know that sounds like Marik. Oh Well!)  
  
Yami had not been asleep long until he woke up. He tried to sit up when a gentle,tanned hand touched his shoulder. It was Ishizu. Yami looked up at her. Her shimering sky blue eyes seemed to look deep within his soul. As if trying to figure out what Yami wanted to say.  
She calmly tried to push him down so he could rest.  
  
"Ishizu stop."  
  
Ishizu's pressure on Yami's shoulder was released.  
  
"Yami, you must rest. You're still very weak."  
  
"I don't care. I have to find Yugi. He could be in danger."  
  
"No Yami. We can search tommorrow once you're rested up."  
  
"No! I'm not going to just sit here! Yugi needs my help!"  
  
"Yami! Listen to me, I'm sure he's fine. Besides, we don't know where he is."  
  
But Yami refused to stay. He tried to stand up. Only to yell in pain as the wound in his side felt like it was on fire. Yami started to fall to the ground before Ishizu caught him and laid him back in bed.  
  
"Yami, don't you see what I mean? You are too badly hurt my Pharaoh to go anywhere."  
  
"Ishizu, let me go after him. Yugi is like part of my family. I couldn't stand to lose him.  
I protect him like a brother. He trusts me and I trust him. And I care about his saftey. If I lost him, I would never be the same again."  
  
Tears gently rolled down Yami's face as he said these words. Ishizu was sitting there. In a chair beside the bed as Yami silently cried. She was touched by thier friendship. Then she remembered when Yami wa first attacked. Yugi was the same way. Now she saw why they took Yugi. So they could kill the pharaoh and take his power. Knowing that Yami would come for him. Then a woman with long,blonde hair came through the doors. She approached Yami and Ishizu. Ishizu shot out of her seat to protect Yami.  
  
"Please! No! I send you information."  
  
"Who are you and what information do you bring to the Pharaoh?"  
  
"My name is Mai and I send news about Yugi."  
  
Yami sat straight up in the bed.  
  
"Yugi?! Where is he? Is he okay? Tell me I must know! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Yami's back had caused him to fall onto the bed. His body was shaking. From the hurt shooting up his back.  
  
"Yugi's fine. He's at a campsite in the desert."  
  
"Mai, how do you know this?"  
  
"Because I came from them. The people who took Yugi. I grew up there as a child. The group has taken many people in thier time but none like this. When I overheard Seto talking to Yugi, I had to help you.  
I don't want Yugi or the Pharaoh to die. That's why I'm here."  
  
"Thank you...Mai. For...telling m-me...Yugi's...okay."  
  
"Yes thank you Mai. Will you join us to get Yugi tommorrow?"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Sorry for the late update! My brain went dead! 


	9. Final Goodbye

Sorry I'm late again! Just to let you know, If you haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie yet. GO SEE IT!!!!! It's awsome! Now on with the story.  
  
As dawn approached, Seto went to see Yugi. He woke Yugi. He could see that Yugi was scared.  
Seto just grinned evily and took Yugi out of his cell. Yugi looked around to see the people prepare for the Pharaoh's arrival. Yugi was taken to the center of the campsite and tied to a pole that was in the ground.  
  
"It won't be long, Yugi."  
  
Yugi werily glanced up at Seto.  
  
"Until the Pharaoh is dead. He should be here soon."  
  
'I hope Yami's on his way.'  
  
Yami was already up and ready to fight whom ever stood in his way. Ishizu gave Yami a sword to protect himself.  
  
"Be careful my Pharaoh. Return safely and in one piece this time."  
  
"Haha. Very funny. I should be back soon. Are you and Mai coming?"  
  
"You got it." Mai answered.  
  
Yami kicked his horse and rode off into the desert. Ishizu and Mai close behind him.  
Not too far ahead, they saw a campsite. As they came closer, Seto's followers tried to slow Yami down. Yami hit everyone who was trying to attack him. Then when the coast was clear,  
Yami rode over to Yugi. Who was still tied to the pole.  
  
"Yami! I knew you'd come!"  
  
Yami jumped off of his horse and ran to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
Seto then started to aim an arrow right at Yami.  
  
"My Pharaoh look out!"  
  
Then Seto let loose of the end of the arrow. Which flew through the air and hit it's target. Yami sqinted in pain as the arrow hit his back.  
  
"Yami! No!"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
Yami's once deep violet eyes turned to a dull crimson. Yugi had already been crying.  
  
"Yugi...this is my final goodbye. Remember...m-me in...your memories. I'll always be.  
there for you. I...I maybe leaving...you in reality,...but...I'll never leave...your heart.  
Take care my...trusted friend."  
  
"Yami please! Please don't leave me! Please!"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
Yami painfully lifted Yugi's chin so Yami could see Yugi's eyes. Yami just smiled.  
  
"Yugi I'm...going to-to...miss you. Keep me close...in your heart."  
  
Then Yami's hand slowly fell from Yugi's chin and his crimson eyes closed.Yami had fell to the ground at Yugi's feet. Yugi stared at his beloved friend. Yugi's tears touched Yami's tan skin.  
Ishizu and Mai looked at the scene before them. The pharaoh was dead and Yugi was horrified.  
  
"No!!!!!!!! How could I let this happen!"  
  
Seto saw Yugi's mournful screams and tears. He started to laugh evily.  
  
"Finally! I have defeated the Pharaoh and now I'll be king!Hahahahaha!"  
  
Yugi screamed loud and started to glow. A surge of energy brought Seto to his knees.  
  
"Ishizu, what's going on!"  
  
"Yugi's soul is destroing Seto."  
  
Yugi's eyes were as white as snow and glowed like the sun.  
  
"Seto! This is what you get for killing my friend!"  
  
A bright light covered the whole area. Seto was nowhere in sight. Yugi's head lay limp on the pole. Ishizu and Mai got off of their horses and went to Yami and Yugi. Both of them were dead.  
  
"One could not bear to leave the other. So Yugi destroyed himself for Yami as Yami did for Yugi."  
  
The two friends were laid side by side on the desert sand. While their bodies were 5000 years in the past, their souls returned to the present. 


	10. The Letter

Yami's spirit was back in Yugi's room. He sat on the bed and thought of his closest friend. Yami felt awful that he had to leave Yugi like that. But he couldn't help it. He was proteceting the one he cared about the most.  
  
"I wish I could see him just one more time."  
  
Then Yugi's spirit appeared beside Yami.  
  
"Well, you got your wish."  
  
Yami looked beside him to see Yugi smiling at him. Yami's face lightened as he saw his beloved friend again.  
  
"Yugi? Is that really you?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
Yami then took Yugi into a warm embrace. Yugi smiled as Yami's grip tightened. Yami's tears of joy were falling onto Yugi's shoulder. They both stood there for a moment. Enjoying one anothers company.  
Then Yami let go of Yugi and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing here? You should still be in Egypt."  
  
"I sacrificed myself for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're my dearest friend, Yami. I couldn't live if you were gone. That's why I sacrificed myself and got rid of Seto. So we could be together."  
  
"Thank you Yugi."  
  
So Yugi's grandpa and the others wouldn't worry, Yami and Yugi left a message. The next day Tea, Joey,  
Kaiba, and Tristan came to Yugi's. Joey saw the note.  
  
"Hey, what's dat?"  
  
Joey picked up the note and read it aloud. It said...  
  
Dear Joey,Tea,Tristan,Kaiba, and Grandpa,  
  
This is a little hard to explain. You see, the Mellinnium Puzzle sent Yami and I back 5000 years to Egypt. We were both tragically killed there. We wanted you to know so you wouldn't worry about us. We hope to see you all again one day. To walk under the amber sky once more. From your friends,  
Yami and Yugi.  
  
Everyone was in shock but knew Yami and Yugi's spirits still lived. Little did they know that Yami and Yugi were watching them. Yami picked up Yugi and they started to walk off. Until one day, they could all be together again.  
  
Thank You all readers and reviewers. I'd really like to thank ShatteredSoul56 for ther suggestions and my best friend Patricia for her inspiration. I really hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm getting ready type a romance story called "A Date With Disaster". I might be typing a sequel and it will be called "Past Tragedy 2". See you all again. 


End file.
